Yuri Usui
|-|Beginning of Series Yuri= |-|Enigman Rain= Summary Yuri Usui is a character from Cardfight!! Vanguard and wields a deck from the Dimension Police clan. She is a member of Team Caesar, consisting of herself, her younger brother Gai Usui and their leader Kenji Mitsusada. Her team was the previous National Champions of Japan before being defeated by Ren Suzugamori's Team Asteroid. Her Avatar Unit is Enigman Rain. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C with Grade 0 Units, High 4-C with Grade 1 & higher Units Name: Yuri Usui Origin: Cardfight!! Vanguard Gender: Female Age: Unknown, in her teens Classification: Cardfighter, Member of Team Caesar, Former National Champion Powers and Abilities: |-|Yuri's Powers and Abilities= Imagination Manipulation, which also gives Yuri Soul Projection, Summoning, Possession, Fusionism, Mind Control and Transformation (Using the power of imagination, all cardfighters can project their souls onto the surface of Planet Cray during a cardfight; A cardfighters soul is able to not only summon the Units of Planet Cray and have them fight on their behalf as "Rear-Guard" allies, but they can also possess them to become and fight as the Units themselves, becoming "the Vanguard" and both can be done passively via Superior Calls and Superior Rides; All cardfighter's can also summon the Units on Planet Cray for defensive purposes, such as guarding against an opponents attacks), Self-Sustenance (Type 2 with the cardfighter's soul), Subjective Reality (Yuri's winning images can grant her victory with the Units she wants to win with), Can act without a soul residing in her body and Resistance to Existence Erasure (Whenever a cardfighter loses a cardfight, their Vanguard gets completely destroyed entirely to the point where only the cardfighter's soul remains, but the cardfighter's soul remains perfectly unharmed) |-|Beginning of Series Composite Deck= All previous Powers and Abilities, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Existence Erasure with every hit (All Units are able to completely erase and leave no traces left of each other during cardfight's with any attack they unleash, retiring them from battle), Non-Physical Interaction (All Units are able to interact, come in contact with and attack souls), Weapon Mastery and Creation (Yuri's Super Dimensional Robo Daiyusha can create swords), Statistics Amplification through various means (All of Yuri's Grade 0 and Grade 1 Units have the ability to give their strength to allies to increase their power; Units with Trigger effects can give an additional boost in power to Units of Yuri's choice during battle, particularly Critical Trigger Units; Yuri's Masked Police Grander increases the Vanguard's power whenever he attacks; Yuri's Super Dimensional Robo Daiyusha's critical damage increases when his power reaches a certain point; Yuri's Enigman Ripple increases his power by having Enigman Flow in the soul; Yuri's Enigman Wave increases his power by having Enigman Ripple in the soul; Yuri's Cosmo Roar can increase the power of an ally Rear-Guard Unit; When Yuri's Guide Dolphin enters the soul, it can increase another Unit's power; Yuri's Super Dimensional Robo Dailady can increase an allied Rear-Guard's power when making a successful attack), Damage Boost (Critical Trigger Units increase the amount of damage Units can cause to opponents), Statistics Reduction (When summoning Units to defend against attacks, the power of the opponents Units is lowered in comparison to the power of the defending Units)), Stamina Inducement (Stand Trigger Unit's have the additional effect of re-standing Units who previously attacked to attack again; When Yuri's Miracle Beauty stands, she can stand another Rear-Guard; Yuri's Enigman Rain can stand a Rear-Guard Unit after successfully attacking), Aura, True Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; All Units are capable of battling deep underwater in Planet Cray's oceans without issues), Energy Manipulation (Yuris Enigman Wave can fire energy blasts and lasers), Technology Manipulation, Attack Negation (Yuri's Diamond Ace, a perfect guard Unit, can negate attacks) Soul Manipulation (Yuri's Guide Dolphin can move itself into and out of the "The Soul", this would count as Self Soul Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; All Units are able to completely revive themselves after being completely destroyed during cardfights for later use, can be done immediately as well; When a cardfighter loses a cardfight, their Vanguard Unit and the Units within their soul are completely erased with nothing left but the cardfighter's soul and return later) and Resistance to Existence Erasure (Any Unit that is used as a Vanguard can safely withstand hits from other Units without being destroyed) Attack Potency: At least Building level with Grade 0 Units, Large Star level with Grade 1 & higher Units (Stronger than her brother; Comparable to Misaki Tokura and her Oracle Think Tank deck and easily defeated a less experienced Aichi Sendou and his Royal Paladin deck; Yuri's Grade 2 Units are superior to her Grade 1 Units; Yuri's Grade 3 Units are superior to her Grade 2 Units and has in her possession Super Dimensional Robo Daiyusha and Enigman Storm, her strongest and signature Grade 3 Units) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ with Units (The souls of Cardfighters are far inferior to the Units of Planet Cray and explicitly require them to battle in cardfights, which would include Takuto's soul, which traveled past numerous stars in seconds to reach Planet Cray and all cardfighters transport their souls to Planet Cray when participating in cardfights; Superior to the speed of Gai's Units; Comparable to the speed of Misaki and Aichi's Units) Lifting Strength: Superhuman with Grade 0 Units, Pre-Stellar with Grade 1 & higher Units Striking Strength: At least Building Class with Grade 0 Units, Large Star Class with Grade 1 & higher Units Durability: At least Building level with Grade 0 Units, Large Star level with Grade 1 & higher Units (Units can withstand attacks from each other) Stamina: Extremely high, Likely limitless (All cardfighters are able to act and battle for extended periods without their souls being present in their bodies; All cardfighters are able to project their souls onto Planet Cray to battle using Units and cardfight from earth simultaneously for extended periods of time without tiring | Extremely high Range: Standard melee range, planetary+ with his soul (All cardfighters can summon Units from across Planet Cray to use them for battle) | Standard melee range, several dozens of meters with Grade 0 Units through attacks, Stellar with Grade 1 & higher Units through attacks Standard Equipment: Vanguard card deck, Vanguard Units Optional Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius. Yuri is a very skilled tactician and strategist, being able to easily develop strategies and successfully pull off strong combinations and battle formations to make use of her Units skills and abilities to their fullest extent. Battling on Planet Cray reinforces her already great intelligence by being able to possess Units, enter combat as the Units, and lead other Units into battle against other Cardfighters. Yuri is recognized early as an incredibly experienced cardfighter alongside her teammates, being the previous National Champions of Japan before Team Asteroid dethroned them. Yuri is very easily skilled enough to defeat many skilled Cardfighters and also tends to carefully plan her moves before executing them. Shown when she easily defeated Aichi Sendou at a certain point with multiple wins in a row and could even outwit Misaki Tokuras strategy to defeat her, the latter who uses her Photographic Memory as a formidable weapon in cardfights. The Units Yuri uses are also very skilled tacticians and strategists by participating in numerous battles with Yuri. Weaknesses: Cardfighters have to ride Units in chronological order, they cannot skip a grade when riding, like going from a Grade 0 Unit to a Grade 2 Unit. Cardfighters in most situations cannot summon Rear-Guard Units that exceed the grade of their Vanguard for offensive and defensive purposes. Cardfighter's must sacrifice Units when using them for defensive purposes | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Imagination Manipulation:' All Cardfighters use the power of imagination for various purposes and to different extents in the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard *'Soul Projection:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Cardfighters can use the power of imagination to project their spirits onto the surface of a planet that is very similar to Earth in the Vanguard universe, Planet Cray. *'Summoning, Possession, Transformation, Mind Control & Fusionism:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Cardfighters cannot only summon but possess one of the Units living on Planet Cray for their spirits to reside in after projecting them onto Cray's surface. Upon summoning and possessing the Unit, the Cardfighters soul takes the Unit's form and can use them to battle other Cardfighters during a cardfight. This is otherwise known as a "Ride", where Cardfighters use Units to become "Vanguards". Cardfighters are also able to summon the creatures of Planet Cray to fight on their behalf as allies. This is otherwise known as a "Call", where Cardfighters summon Units as "Rear-Guards". In most situations, Cardfighters can only summon Units who's grades are equal to or lower than the grade of their Vanguard's. For example, if a Cardfighter uses a Grade 1 Vanguard, they can only summon Grade 1 or Grade 0 Units for support. They cannot summon Grade 2 or Grade 3 Rear-Guard Units. **'Guarding:' To go along with being able to summon Units, all Cardfighters in the Cardfight!! Vanguard game can also summon Units for defensive purposes. They can sacrifice Units to protect the Vanguard or other Rear-Guard Units from being harmed or destroyed by opponents by using the power given in shield values which are combined with the Vanguard's own power. This can also be done using Perfect Guard Units that can negate the opponents' attacks. Guarding can be accomplished by either summoning the Units or using Units already in battle with you that have the "Intercept" skill. While Grade 3 Units cannot be used as defensive Units in the game itself, this would fall under as nothing but card-game mechanics. ***'Power Draining:' Whenever Cardfighter's summon Units for defensive purposes, they can also weaken the power of the opponents' Units that are attacking in efforts to weaken their attacks. The defensive power of the Unit that's being used as a guard is directly subtracted from the Unit that is attacking. For example, if a Cardfighter uses a Unit that has 10,000 power for a shield value, and the opponent is attacking with 15,000 power, the total amount of power the opponents Unit will have left is 5,000 power, weakening them. However, only Units with shield values (Grade 0s, 1s, 2s, and some 4s) can weaken the power of opponent Units. So Grade 3 Units and Perfect Guard Units would not be able to drain the power of opponents when used for guarding purposes. *'Soul Manipulation:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, there is a mechanic that all Cardfighters make use of with their Units known as "The Soul". "The Soul" is when and where Units are placed underneath a Cardfighters Vanguard that is currently in use, making it a "soul-stack" and when the number of Units in the soul reaches a certain point, they can be sacrificed for the price of activating different abilities. There are two methods on how to add Units into the soul. One method would be for Units to be ones that have been previously rided on. For example: if a Grade 3 is rided ontop of a Grade 2, who is rided on top of a Grade 1, who is rided ontop of a Grade 0 starting Vanguard, the lower Grade Units will be within the Grade 3 Vanguards soul. The second method would be to use a skill called "Soul Charge" where Units get added into the Vanguards soul. In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, "The Soul" is also considered the soul of any Unit that is being used as a Vanguard for a cardfighter, and when Units enter or are placed within "The Soul", they become souls themselves. Using "The Soul", Units can use soul manipulation to multiple degrees. They can use it to send themselves into and out of the soul, soul absorption to "Soul Charge" other Units as Vanguards, or soul destruction to destroy Units within the Vanguards soul through a skill called a "Soul Blast". *'Boosting:' This is a skill exclusively for Grade 0 and Grade 1 Units in the Cardfight!! Vanguard game. When in the rear-guard as support Units, Grade 0s and 1s can give their power to other Units to boost their power further. *'Triggers:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, there are Grade 0 Units who have unique abilities called Triggers. Whenever a Vanguard attacks or takes damage from attacks, Cardfighters reveal cards from their decks during battles in an attempt to get a Trigger. There are 4 kinds of Triggers in Vanguard and each Trigger has a different effect, along with a power boost to be given to the Unit of choice. There are Draw Triggers, Critical Triggers, Heal Triggers and Stand Triggers. The only trigger that can be discarded as nothing but game mechanics would be the Draw Trigger Effect. Heal Triggers would be Healing Hax, Stand Triggers could be treated as a kind of Stamina Inducement to allow Units to attack more in succession, and Critical triggers would be given Damage Boost. Power Boosting like all 3 are. Also, whenever a Cardfighter reveals a Trigger during a Drive or Damage check, it's the equivalent to the cardfighter summoning the Trigger Units to give them the Trigger Effect on Planet Cray. *'Existence Erasure & Resistance:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Units from Planet Cray can completely erase Units with every kind of attack they unleash in battle. When Units are destroyed, they get sent to the Drop Zone, which is the direct equivalent to Units being completely destroyed when they battle between each other on Planet Cray. The cardfighters themselves don't have existence erasure, but their souls have resistance for being able to remain unaffected by their Vanguards being erased at the end of a cardfight. Notable Units: The following is a list of all Units and decks that Yuri has used throughout the course of the series. Beginning of Series Composite Deck =Grade 0 Units= Dimension Police *Justice Cobalt (x2; Critical Trigger Unit) *Army Penguin (x2; Draw Trigger Unit) *Cosmo Fang (x2; Stand Trigger Unit) *Guide Penguin (x2; Stand Trigger Unit) *Enigman Flow (x1) *Workerpod, Saturday (x1) =Grade 1 Units= Dimension Police *Karenoid Daisy (x3) *Enigman Ripple (x3) *Diamoond Ace (x3) *Cosmo Roar (x3) *Magical Police Quilt (x2) =Grade 2 Units= Dimension Police * Enigman Wave (x3) * Masked Police, Grander (x3) * Twin Order (x3) * Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady (x2) =Grade 3 Units= Dimension Police *Enigman Rain (x2) *Super Dimensional Robo Daiyusha (x2) *Miracle Beauty (x3) Key: Beginning of Series Gallery Team Caesar.png|Team Caesar Yuri cardifighting Aichi Sendou.png|Yuri cardfighting Aichi Sendou Yuri cardfighting Misaki Tokura.png|Yuri cardfighting Misaki Tokura Respect Threads Cardfight!! Vanguard Feats Blog (1) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cardfight!! Vanguard Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Probability Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users